1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable head support apparatus, and more particularly to a head support installed at an upper end of a seat back of a chair.
2. Description of Related Art
For better sitting comfort, the functions of the chair become more and more diverse. For example, by installing the wheels, the chair is conveniently movable. By adjusting the height of the chair, the chair is suitable for people of different body sizes or for different usage circumstances. By adjusting an inclined angle of the seat back, people's back can be supported properly. Accordingly, a consumer can choose to purchase the suitable chair in accordance with personal preferences.
In order to support the neck when a person is sitting on the chair, some of the chairs will install a head support on top of the seat back. When a person is sitting on the chair and the person's back touches the seat back, the person's head can lean on the head support to fully support the whole body to feel more comfortable.
However, the conventional head support is directly installed on top of the seat back. When the head support is installed, the relative position between the head support and the seat back is fixed. Accordingly, the manufacturer designs the head support in accordance with the person of a medium body size. For a person not of the medium body size, the person's head is higher or lower than the height of the head support when he is sitting on the chair. Therefore, the head is not supported properly and the head support is useless.
Therefore, since the conventional head support is installed on the seat back and the height of the head support is not changeable, the aforementioned problems exist.